Metal Music
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, the feared and horrifying General of the Shadow Isles, has fallen for a very well known woman. Join Morde, Sona, Hecarim, Elise, and other champions for some fun, romantic antics that'll make you reconsider everything you know about the Shadow Isles!
1. Master of Metal meets Master of Music

Mordekaiser sat on the ground, dumbfounded.  
He was in the middle of a grassy field, surrounded by flowers of various colors and sizes. Beside him, Sona Buvelle was floating around, picking flowers here and there and sniffing them.  
"How the hell did she ever convince me to do this..." Mordekaiser thought to himself.

THREE DAYS EARLIER.

Pentakill was performing at the grand theatre at Valoran's Institute of War. The show had been fantastic, ending their performance with their hit song "1 V 5 ACE".  
Between Olaf's consistent drum beats, Yorick's bass, Sona's amazing hymns, Karthus' strange but awesome singing, and Mordekaiser's solo, the show had been a hit, well, except for the incident.  
One fan had been a little too into it, and had jumped on the stage. Before security could react, he had leapt towards Sona. Luckily for the maven, Mordekaiser was very, very good at catching fast targets. With a single fling of his guitar, he sent the man flying headlong into the crowd.  
The audience had gone from loud to almost silent. Hushed whispers were the only thing going around.  
Mordekaiser, in response to this, punched his left arm into the air high, his left hand forming a peace symbol.  
The crowd had erupted in applause, even the fan could be seen running around showing off the wound he had received from the Master of Metal himself.  
After the show, the band had gone their separate ways. As Mordekaiser himself had begun to leave, he felt a soft hand on his arm.  
"Sona" He greeted her.  
He felt the pleasant feeling everyone had when Sona began to speak to them mentally.  
"Mordekaiser, thank you for protecting me from that strange man today, I also thank you for not killing him." she said.  
"It was nothing. He was clearly intoxicated and out of his right mind, though I was tempted to find him and make him apologize to you afterwards" The Master of Metal responded.  
Sona raised her hand to her mouth and giggled silently, and Mordekaiser let out a low chuckle. He very much liked Sona. She was one of the few people who was not intimidated by his presence. She was also charming, witty, brilliant, and quite beautiful.  
"Do you really think so?" she asked him mentally.  
"Shit!" He thought "I forgot she could read my mind too!'  
"...I heard that too" she said.  
This was quite the sight. Mordekaiser, general of dark armies. Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal. Mordekaiser, the bane of living men, was utterly dumbstruck by a woman who was only half his height.  
He turned his gaze to her, she was totally bathed in the moonlight, her blue hair glistened in it's radiance.  
"I do" He said in his booming voice.  
What happened next, he could not have predicted if he had a crystal ball.  
The Maven of the Strings had floated up to his height, and kissed his helmet where his right cheek would be.  
"I'm very glad you think so, I like you alot myself" She said, blushing.  
This time, Mordekaiser couldn't think of any words. He just stood there, praying this was not a dream.  
"We do not get to talk much when we meet with the band, and we never see each other around the institute." she said. "Would you like to do something together? Maybe in three days, when I am not so busy?" she asked.  
His mind snapped back into his head, and he looked her in the eyes.  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked, his voice much less intimidating.  
"Well, I like to go to this field in demacia, but I doubt that's your kind of thing..." She began  
"Sounds fantastic! I shall meet you three days from now. My servant will pick you up a your abode, and you can direct us to this field" He said, bumping his fist to his chest.  
He turned to leave, but her voice ringed in his head.  
"Alright, but do you know where I live?" she asked, a smile on her face.  
He lifted his hand, his index finger sticking up, and turned on his heel, facing her again.  
"... I do not" he blurted out.  
"Would you mind escorting me home then? You will find out where I live, and I will not have to walk the streets alone" She said.  
"... I do not - mind" Mordekaiser said, collecting himself.  
Another silent giggle from Sona, and the two were on their way.

A FEW HOURS AGO

Sona Buvelle heard her doorbell ring and quickly descended down the stairs. She had been so excited for this. Of course, she had been on dates before. She had been courted by many men across Valoran, but no one had ever actually taken the time to know her. The metal man known as Mordekaiser had taken this time, and, as it turns out, sincerely liked her for who she was. She straightened her dress and opened the door, to a most astonishing sight.  
Mordekaiser stood before her, clad in red armor with goldren trim. While glorious, it was much less intimidating then his regular choice of garb. His mace was noticably absent.  
"Good morning, Maven of the Strings" He said in his usual, towering voice.  
"Good morning, Master of Metal" she voiced mentally.  
She looked past him, and burst out into silent laughter at what she saw.  
Hecarim, one of the most terrifying agents of the shadow isles, a specter known to cause people go mad with fear, a living monster, was hooked up to a beautiful, white carriage.

TWO DAYS AGO

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The booming voice roared.  
Mordekaiser stood in Hecarim's chamber, quietly waiting for the Shadow of War to settle down.  
"YOU WANT TO HITCH ME UP TO A CARRIAGE, A WHITE, PURE ONE NONETHELESS, AND HAVE ME TAKE YOU TO A FIELD OF FLOWERS?!" He boomed.  
"Yes, Hecarim, that was my idea" Mordekaiser nonchalantly answered.  
"You must have lost your mind" The dark centaur replied, turning away from him.  
"Hecarim, if you don't do this for me, I will tell everyone of the Elise incident" Mordekaiser growled.  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Hecarim cried.  
The Master of Metal's red eyes simply narrowed.  
"If you do it for me, I will forget it ever happened" He said simply.  
"I sincerely hate you" Hecarim groaned.  
Beneath the blackness of his helmet, Mordekaiser smiled. He turned to leave, but was interrupted by Hecarim once more.  
"My other condition, Mordekaiser, is that you must get me a meeting with Elise" the specter muttered.  
Mordekaiser completely lost it with this, and laughed so hard the room shook.  
"I am serious! That spider bitch keeps leaving pit-fall traps with webbing to try and catch me! She wants to use my DNA to breed ghostly half spiders!" He yelped.  
"That's actually not the reason why she's trying to catch you, but I will inform her of your request" Mordekaiser said, still laughing.  
He had left then, leaving a very confused Hecarim standing alone.

PRESENT

So here he was, one of the most terrifying figures in all of Valoran, sitting in a field of flowers with the picture of innocence.  
He was glad he had swapped armors, the last thing he had wanted today was to intimidate Sona. His thought process was interupted by a slight tap on his gauntlet.  
He turned his vision to it, only to be met by the beauty of the Maven.  
She was holding a red flower in her hand, it's tips graced by goldren trim, the same colors as his armor.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.  
Beneath his fearsome helmet, Mordekaiser felt a wave of heat move across his face. She had clearly chosen this flower because of the resemblance.  
He moved his armored gauntlet and took the flower from her. He looked it over for a moment in reflection, and strange words rolled out from his mouth.  
"Indeed, though not as beautiful as you." The words simply came out.  
The wave of heat rushed over him, he wanted to smack himself. So deep in thought was he that he failed to notice Sona coming very close to him. When he snapped back to his senses, she was only inches from his face.  
Her blue, pure eyes gazed deep into his red, fearsome ones.  
As if on instinct, he leaned his head in, only to stop when his helmet was touching her face.  
They remained like that for several minutes, her forehead leaning against the metal brow of his helm, until finally, Mordekaiser lifted his hand up.  
"Perhaps it would be better if I was not wearing this" He said, and promptly took it off.

Sona gasped. Mordekaiser never took his helmet off. No one knew what lay underneath the cold steel.  
There were rumors that he was one of the undead, and unspeakable horrors lay beneath the armor. Others stated that he was merely a man who was very good at necromancy, either way, she was about to find out.  
The red helmet came off, and with it the black veil that concealed the master of metal's face. She watched in astonishment as his long, black fair fell, and his face came into view.  
He was... beautiful.  
His face had a tan complexion, with perfectly symmetrical features on each side. His eyes, which people always assumed were red, were actually a dark, deep green. He had an intense stare, and a prominent widows peak. His chin was slightly cleft, and his lips were a dull red.  
She stared in awe at his features, this was unebelievable. Beneath that terrifying armor and menacing voice, lay a normal human being (albeit a very powerful one).  
He stared back at her with his dark eyes, and she leaned her head back towards him.

Mordekaiser's eyes went wide as she kissed him.  
This was unthinkable, a general of darkness and destruction, having affection being shown towards him.  
He moved his head back and stared at her, she looked hurt by his reaction.  
This was wrong, he should be feared! Not loved!  
And yet... it felt so right.

A million thoughts ran through Sona's head as Mordekaiser pulled back from her kiss.  
"Was this wrong?" "What did I do?" "What's his problem?" "Oh god why did I agree to this?" she thought, miserably.  
It was her turn to be surprised however, when Mordekaiser moved his arms around her, and his head back in and returned her affection.

He sat there, holding her in his arms for awhile, feeling the breeze and watching the flowers. Sona was unbelievably happy, and Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal, the manipulator of its cold touch, felt warm.


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey everybody! HoneyBadgerDC here! (Also known as Summoner Badger in this story, bahaha). Anyways! I'm happy to upload the next chapter of Metal Music! I hope this story is fun and interesting to some people! I'm going to be pairing some very interesting characters together, some who people would be very surprised to see together. I'm also going to be adding special abilities and stuff to the various champions. That's it. ALSO, I would like to just say that the Blitzcrank incident was totally NOT my fault, and if you see Thresh, please tell him I'm sorry... He'll know...

Hecarim trotted through the halls of the institute of war, spectral fire seething from the various spaces in his armor.  
He stopped in front of a large door with a sign above it.  
"Portal room, instant travel for champions!" it read.  
His hooves clopped as he opened the doors and moved into the room. All around him, various portals hung on the walls. A red portal for noxus, a yellow portal for demacia, a purple portal for Ionia, a white portal for piltover, a green portal for bandle city, and, finally, a black portal for the shadow isles.  
Hecarim snorted, and walked into the black portal.  
One second, he was in the institute of war, the next, he was standing in a small room.  
He continued walking, and greeted the summoner stationed there, Badger, as they called him.  
Badger was one of the few summoners Hecarim bothered to speak to. He was the summoner that most oftenly summoned him into matches, and he had led the centaur to victory many times.  
"Hey Hecarim!" Badger greeted him enthusiastically.  
"Greetings, Summoner Badger" Hecarim responded.  
"What brings you to my outpost here at the shadow isles?" the summoner asked, a smile on his face.  
It was strange, Badger seemed like a happy go-lucky summoner, but that smile and glare unnerved even the Shadow of War. Perhaps that's why he was stationed here...  
Hecarim snapped back to reality.  
"I have a meeting with Elise, and while I could have simply ran over the fields of Valoran and floated over the ocean, it was much faster to simply be teleported here" He responded.  
"Well, have fun then. By the way, if you happen to see Thresh along the way, tell him i'm sorry about the Blitzcrank incident".  
Hecarim gave the summoner a puzzled stare.  
"He'll know." the summoner said, an innocent look on his face.

THREE HOURS LATER

Hecarim trotted through one of the many forests in the shadow isles, this one, however, was the only one he disliked.  
Webs covered all the trees, forming a labyrinth of sticky threads. The only clear path was the one that led up to a strange, stone temple.  
As he walked up, Hecarim heard branches rustling and slight taps on the tree trunks. Spiders were everywhere, watching him.  
Hecarim grunted with distaste, he hated this place.  
He strode up to the doors of the temple, and just as he was about to knock, they sprung open.  
He yelped in surprised and reared back on his hind legs.  
From the darkness of the temple, a feminine laugh was heard.  
"Elise" Hecarim groaned.  
Out strode a tall, thin woman. Her skin was of a pale, pinkish hue. She wore skimpy clothing that showed off her large cleavage, her stomach, and most of her hips. A bizarre crown that resembled spider fangs covered her hair. Her thin face was complete with ruby red lips, a slender nose, and blood red eyes. To any mortal who looked at her, she would appear beautiful, but Hecarim could see far more then any mortal could.  
This was not a human beauty, this was a cold blooded monster.  
"Hello, Hecarim" She said in her usual, seductive tone.  
More tapping could be heard on the branches, it was clear that the Shadow of War was surrounded.  
"Elise" Hecarim boomed, "I have come here to request that you STOP leaving those accursed pitfall traps across the fields. My cavalry and I are being heavily inconvenienced by them".  
"Done." Elise said, her gaze not leaving his eyes or smile leaving her lips.  
"... Done? Just like that?" The undead Centaur asked, confused.  
"Why would I try to catch you, when you're already here" She replied, slyly.  
Hecarim winced. Every fiber of his being urged him to run while he still could, but for some reason, he decided to speak instead.  
"Why is it that you wanted me here in the first place, Spider Queen?" He asked.  
Elise hesitated for a second, as though in thought. Her smile grew wider, and she opened her mouth to speak, though no words came out.  
"Alright then, I will be leaving now" the centaur stated, and turned to go.  
"Tell me, Hecarim, when was the last time you spent time in the company of a woman?" Elise blurted out, unsure of her words.  
Taken slightly aback by the question, Hecarim took a moment to respond.  
"It has been multiple lifetimes of men, why?" He asked, suspicious.  
"It is getting late, and the Spider forests are dangerous at night, even for someone such as yourself. Perhaps, you could stay awhile" She asked, regaining her composure and her sinister smile.  
Hecarim looked at her, his suspicion rising. He turned his head towards the path he had come from, only to see darkness, and shining objects in the distance...  
Eyes...  
"Spider Queen Elise, I will take you up on your offer. On one condition" He stated.  
"Yes?" She asked, her smile never fading.  
"I do not want ANY spiders touching me. No webs, no fangs, nothing" He warned.  
"Fair enough" She said.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Mordekaiser walked through the portal that led to the shadow isles. He had recieved an urgent message from Hecarim, and was curious as to what was happening.  
Arriving on the other side, the Master of Metal was greeted by, you guessed it, Summoner Badger.  
"Hey! Morde! What is up!? How are things going with Sona?!" the young summoner burst into questions.  
Mordekaiser chuckled. Badger was unlike other summoners. He was either too brave or too stupid to be affected by the normal fear that plagued others when they spoke to Shadow Isles champions.  
"Hello, Badger. One, the sky is up, though it hangs rather close in there parts." Mordekaiser responded.  
"Two.." He began. His thoughts drifted to Sona. The past three weeks had been the best in his life. Everyday they had done something different and fun, though the best had been the bar-fight.

ONE WEEK AGO.

Pentakill had been hired to play at the bar owned by Singed and Gragas. Needless to say, the place was packed with fans, and the owners were making a fortune.  
After the performance, the band members had decided to step down and interact with their fans, this was where the trouble had started.  
One fan had decided to challenge Olaf to an arm wrestling contest; Big. Mistake.  
Unfortunately, the Berserker had been a little too eager for a fight, having not been summoned that day, and had proceeded to punch the fan in the face.  
A huge barfight had broken out, and one idiot had even proceeded to hit Mordekaiser with a chair. Bigger. Mistake.  
Mordekaiser had sent a few fans flying (seriously, how do these people have fans after this?!), and had gotten into the thick of it.  
The fight had been stopped momentarily when a loud sound had broken out.  
Sona had stood in the center of it all, playing her etwahl, and that was when the bottle hit her on the head.  
BIGGEST. MISTAKE. EVER.  
Mordekaiser looked on in shock, he couldn't figure out what imbecile had been stupid enough to attack his girl.  
When he looked over at Sona, however, an enormous grin spread across his face.  
She gently placed her etwahl on the wall, and proceeded to jump on a random woman in the crowd, punching her.  
"RAAAARRGGGHHH!" Olaf had yelled.  
"FOR SPARTA" Pantheon boomed.  
"DEMACIAAAA!" Garen screamed.  
"Yeah. Ok." Rammus muttered.  
The brawl then got back under way, Gragas and Singed complaining the entire time.

PRESENT.

"It has been, pleasant, Badger" Mordekaiser said to the summoner.  
Badger smiled at him, and gave him the usual, creepy stare.  
"By the way, great job yesterday when you used me and soloed the entire enemy team" the Master of Metal said in a congratulatory tone.  
Badger beamed and looked up at him. "Yeah man! You technically got six kills, because that Ashe respawned! Sorry I pushed too far into the base and got you eaten by Shyvana" the summoner said, ending it in a slight mumble.  
Mordekaiser laughed heartily.  
"Hahaha, Badger, that was a magnificent display of skill. Summon me anytime. For now, however, I am on a mission". Mordekaiser responded.  
"Looking for the pony?" Badger asked, grinning.  
"Yes, Hecarim has been missing for three weeks now" the Metal man explained.  
"I thought I heard him mumble something about Elise when I saw him last" Badger told the Master of Metal.  
Mordekaiser lost it at this, and began to walk away. He knew his destination now.  
"Oh! Morde!" Badger called after them.  
"Yes, Summoner?" The Master of Metal turned.  
"If you see Thresh, tell him I'm sorry about the Blitzcrank incident." Badger said in a hushed tone.  
"What?"  
"...he'll know..."


	3. Chapter 3

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Wow, never thought this story would become so popular, and so fast! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Metal Music. To all the people who have been asking me about it, the Blitzcrank incident is indeed explained here, SO STOP MESSAGING ME ABOUT IT! IT WAS A MISTAKE ANYONE COULD HAVE MADE, GOD! SUMMONER XANISS WON'T STOP MOCKING ME ABOUT IT!  
Special thanks to LolGoau for his assistance on this chapter, he really helped me out. Check out his page! He's really amazing at this stuff!

Enjoy, Badger out!

Thresh sauntered through the corridors of his prison, the light of his lantern and the flames he projected illuminating his path. He had come back here after that horrible incident with that abomination, Blitzcrank. He needed to be far away from everyone, and everything.

He closed his eyes, and seethed in anger.

He had been having a pleasant day when it happened. He had chit-chatted with Evelynn, made a joke at Hecarim's expense, and prodded Mordekaiser on how his relationship with his fellow fleshling was going.

He was reading a book when he felt the call to summon beckon him.

"What delightful agony shall we inflict?" He asked his summoner.

After a moment of silence, HE answered.

"Yo Thresh! Hey! What's up!?" the summoner's voice called.

"Oh... please no" Thresh had groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you with a spell again" that stupid mage, Badger, replied cheerily.

"Damn judgement" sneered Thresh.

The match that had followed had gone mostly well. Thresh had gotten killed a few times (not so much the summoner's fault, apparently some champions can use abilities that you cant escape from, even if you're not even close to them).

I'M TALKING TO YOU LUX AND EZREAL.

Thresh had been roaming when he happened to stumble upon a team fight in middle lane.

Observing the situation, The Chain Warden prepped himself and strode forward, ready to flay anyone that came towards him;

Ready for anyone, except Blitzcrank.

Before Thresh could even react, his movements were being taken control of.

Blitzcrank was standing out in the open with little HP, next to the northern bush on the river.

"Let's do this, Thresh!" Badger's voice rang in his head.

"No you idiot! If you grab Blitzcrank he'll be close enough to grab me!" Thresh roared.

Of course, the moron didn't listen to him, what did he, an immortal being who had lived countless life times of men, know?

So Badger had thrown the hook and landed it on Blitzcrank.

The golem, in turn, had shot out his hand and grabbed Thresh.

This wouldn't have been much of a problem, if the ENTIRE ENEMY TEAM HADN'T BEEN WAITING IN THE BUSH, AND IF BADGER HAD TAKEN THE TIME TO WARD.

Thresh remembered the insane beating he had recieved, and how Badger had apologized repeatedly.

He had stormed out of the match, refusing to work with the summoner anymore.

"It was a mistake anyone could have made!" Badger had pleaded.

"You refuse to listen to me, and then you try to weasel your way out of it!? Begone from my mind, Summoner, before I trap you in it and torture you!" Thresh had yelled at him.

The flames on his head began to flare up, higher and higher, the souls in his lantern screamed in agony and in fear of their master's anger.

Just as Thresh was about to lose it, however, a knock came on the prison's heavy, wooden gates.

Thresh collected himself, and looked at the doors, puzzled.

"Who would come here?" He wondered, and grabbed his sickle from his belt.

He peered through a small crack in the doors, and jumped back as a large object swung towards them.

...

Mordekaiser knocked on the doors again. Thresh's prison wasn't difficult to find, in fact, it was one of the few buildings that actually remained standing on the Shadow Isles.

It was also the only place on Runeterra that Thresh would go to if he was angry, besides the quarters given to him at the Institute of War.

After another knock, Mordekaiser lost patience. Bringing his mace back, he swung, and shattered the huge doors.

"Damnet Mordekaiser! What the hell?!" Thresh yelped at him.

The Master of Metal stood silent.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get doors around here?! I have to carry them all the way from Noxus!" Thresh bellowed.

"Thresh, shutup" Mordekaiser boomed.

The Chain Warden silenced, but gave Mordekaiser a wicked stare.

"What do you want" Thresh hissed.

The Paladin of pain looked around for a moment, then faced the green specter again.

"First of all, Summoner Badger of the League says his regards, and his apologies. Something about a 'Blitzcrank Incident'" Mordekaiser started.

"Fucktard" Thresh seethed, his flames growing brighter, hotter, and larger.

"The second thing. Thresh, have you seen Hecarim?" Mordekaiser asked.

Thresh's flames died down a little bit, and he spoke calmly;

"No, the 'Pony' as everyone seems to call him has been missing lately. I haven't seen him in about 3 weeks." Thresh responded.

Thresh looked at Mordekaiser with a puzzled look, and the Master of Metal turned to go.

As he began to walk, he paused, and turned around.

"The last thing, Thresh, is that I am inviting you to come to the grand ball at the Institute of War this weekend" Mordekaiser continued. "There will be food, drink, and dancing. I will be attending with Miss. Buvelle".

"... You want me, a sadistic, masochistic, evil, monstrous, spectral being, to go to a party? With people?" Thresh asked, completely taken back.

"Yes, I do, I want you to accompany me and my date" Mordekaiser finished.

"Why!?" Thresh asked, enraged.

"Because I know you'll dislike it" Mordekaiser said with a wink and an evil chuckle.

"Be at the front of the institute of war tomorrow at seven o'clock, do not be late or I will be very, very angry. Also, bring an EMPTY lantern. I do not want you killing people and stealing their souls while we are there" he finished.

Thresh grunted, and Mordekaiser turned to leave once more.

...

By the time that Thresh made it to the institute, the party was in full swing. The Chain Warden could see various people of importance, Demacians, Noxians, Ionians, etc. as well as many champions.

He looked around, no sign of the Master of Metal or his escort.

Thresh sighed, now he was not only stuck here, but he was stuck here by himself.

He looked at his lantern for comfort, only to see that it gave no glow.

"Damn mordekaiser" He grumbled to himself "This will be so boring".

That's when he noticed her.

Evelynn, the widowmaker, was dressed in a red dress with roses in her hair. Thresh had never seen his fellow Shadow Isles champion dressed up like this, and it almost brought a smile to his face; almost.

On Evelynn's side was a man of older age, probably in his late fifties. Judging by his uniform, he was a Demacian, and, from his stature, he was quite drunk.

Thresh was surprised to see that Evelynn was escorting the man out of the doors, and towards a dark hallway.

"Interesting…" The Chain Warden murmured, and followed.

…

Evelynn carried the hapless drunk through the hallways, between the old idiot's drunken banter, his foul smell, and his weight; she highly considered killing him now.

"No, just wait a while longer. You don't want people to see this, and you'll get paid double if no one finds the body" she thought.

That's when the creep reached down and grabbed one of her breasts.

"Annnnnnnnd now is a great time" She hissed.

With one fast, sharp, and harsh movement, she threw the man on the ground, and summoned one of her deadly spikes to her hand.

Pressing the weapon to the man's throat, she began to speak.

"I have a friend who would like to know where his property is" She explained, quietly.

The man seemed to snap out of his drunken stupor immediately, and attempted to roll her off him. With another fast movement, however, Evelynn dodged his attack, and slashed the spike into his arm.

"You'll have to kill me. There's no way I'll tell you where I hid the map" he cried, angrily and defiantly.

Evelynn blinked, confusedly for a moment, then formed a fangy smile on her lips.

"If you tell me, I'll let you go, and maybe give you something… extra…" She said, seductively.

The man looked at her, smiled back, then grabbed the spike out of his arm. Evelynn jumped back, expecting another attack, but was instead mortified when her target stabbed himself.

"Sorry, harlot, but you won't get anything from me" the man chuckled as he died.

"Damnet! Damnet, Damnet, Damnet!" Evelynn yelled, furious.

"Why so angry, beautiful lady?" a voice called in the darkness.

…

Thresh witnessed the assassination silently, amazed at how well Evelynn moved. He also watched with interest and respect as her target killed himself to protect his secrets, and with slight pity as Evelynn let out her anger.

Deciding to let his presence known, he asked her a question.

"Why so angry, beautiful lady?" He said in his usual, haunting tone.

Evelynn turned to face him, fury in her eyes.

"This Demacian was a very important target, but only due to the information he possessed. Now that he's dead, my contract is null and void" She hissed, seething in anger.

"Why do you not simply rip out his soul and interrogate him?" The Chain Warden asked.

Evelynn stood there, looking at him like he was stupid.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, reach into his body, grab his spirit, then bind it and take its information by force" he explained.

"You can do that?" She asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I can, but why should I?" the green specter asked her.

She walked up to him, and leaned in close, pressing her large chest against his and her hand on his face.

Her fanged smile returned to her lips.

"Because if you do, I'll make it worth your while" she said, seductively.

This managed to pull a smile from the Chain Warden, and he laughed his wicked laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
So this is quite the group eh? Mordekaiser, Sona, Hecarim, Elise, Thresh, Evelynn? Dang!  
So first things first, I just wanted to express my gratitude to the fans of this story, I'm so happy I've given you all a story to enjoy. Second, I'm very open to suggestions on the story, while I won't promise that I'll use everything, I can say that I might use some, depending on what they are, or what they might involve. Third and lastly, if you have any questions on the story, feel free to add me on League 'HoneyBadgerDC'. I accept all requests, and most game invites (unless I'm with my friends). I'm not too good for my fans, you're all probably too good for me!  
Anyways, here's the new chapter!

Without further ado, here's the next chapter of Metal Music.  
Mordekaiser stood at the gates of the institute of war, clad in his red armor once more. Sona had changed his wardrobe choice completely, he found himself wearing this all the time, even in matches. He looked down towards the young woman at his side, and felt himself relax as he felt her telepathy contact him.  
"This looks lovely" She voiced in her usual tone.  
"Indeed, but it is not nearly as lovely as you" The Master of Metal responded.  
Sona blushed, and took his hand. Many eyes from around the room darted to the couple.  
Mordekaiser ignored it for a moment, then uttered a menacing "What."  
The stares darted away from them as fast as they had come.  
Looking to his right, Mordekaiser saw Thresh approaching with Evelynn. While the Chain warden was dressed in his usual apparel, the blue skinned beauty was clothed in a beautiful red dress, with a rose in her hair.  
"Greetings, Pain's paladin" Evelynn greeted with a warm tone.  
"Hello, Evelynn, Thresh" Mordekaiser responded.  
Sona looked at him for a moment, and Mordekaiser chuckled.  
Thresh and Evelynn looked at them oddly.  
"Sona also expresses her greetings, however, she is terrified to conduct telepathy with either of you" He explained.  
"Smart." The shadow isles pair said at once.  
Mordekaiser was about to ask how the two had come together, but then he noticed that Thresh's lantern was not empty.  
"Pardon me for a moment, Sona, I must speak with Thresh and Evelynn, alone." Mordekaiser said, rather annoyed.  
Sona nodded and floated towards the food table.  
As she disappeared from sight, Mordekaiser grabbed Thresh and hoisted him off the ground.  
"I SAID NO KILLING" He boomed.  
Thresh looked at him with a look of surprise, then caught on to what was going on.  
Smiling his wicked smile, he looked the Master of Metal in the eyes.  
"I didn't kill anyone, Evelynn did" He said, cackling.  
Evelynn crossed her arms and looked away nervously.  
"Is this true?" Mordekaiser asked.  
"Yes, it's true." She murmured.  
Mordekaiser dropped Thresh on the ground, a muffled 'ow' coming from the specter.  
"Explain yourselves, then" The Master of Metal said suspiciosly.  
"I would be happy to explain, and it will also answer the riddle of how we met" Evelynn giggled.

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER  
...

"Because if you do, I'll make it worth your while" she said, seductively.  
This managed to pull a smile from the Chain Warden, and he laughed his wicked laugh.  
"What could you possibly have that I want?" Thresh asked, intrigued.  
Evelynn posed for a moment, in a very, very interesting position.  
"...I'm waiting." Thresh stated, bluntly. (lol).  
Evelynn slapped her head, and did a few more poses. A few more queues later, Thresh caught on.  
"Oh!" He said, surprised.  
Evelynn slapped her head again. "Geez you're slow" She muttered.  
Thresh simply laughed and walked over to the corpse on the ground.  
"Mortal, I admire your bravery..." He said in a low, creepy tone.  
The man's dead eyes stared back at him.  
"But Death is no escape for you" The Chain Warden finished with a cackle, and threw his sickle.  
Instead of piercing the dead man's flesh, the sickle went through skin and bone without a sound, it phased through the body.  
A wretched scream could be heard as Thresh's weapon found its mark.  
Yanking back with all his might, a screaming green orb came out of the man's body.  
The corpse shriveled and decayed rapidly, turning into dust.  
The screaming green orb slowly took shape, and formed into the shape of the man, albeit green and transparent.  
"What?! What's going on?! I was in paradise! Where am I?!" The soul screamed.  
"Hell." Thresh said with a wicked giggle.  
The spirit looked around, and saw Evelynn. Her face was a mix of awe and shock.  
"You! You did this! Harlot! Monster!" the soul of man cried.  
"Actually, I did" Thresh hissed. "Now, I'll make you a deal. I have no need for pathetic, useless souls like yours. If you tell Miss. Evelynn here the information she wants, I will let you go back to that drawl place you mortals call the 'afterlife'. If you do not tell her the information, however, I will torture you for eternity. I will take the information by force, and then I will drive you insane and make you forget everything you are and everything you were. You will become a manifestation of the torment i give to others." The Chain Warden continued, a sadistic grin growing larger on his face.  
The soul remained silent for a moment.  
"Time's up, what's your decision?" Thresh asked "And please, choose the fun one".  
"Alright, alright! I'll tell you the location of the map!" the soul screamed  
Evelynn walked up to him and listened intently as the soul gave her a complex series of numbers and coordinations.  
She blinked, and nodded.  
"Now, will you let me join my fathers?" the soul pleaded.  
"Not quite yet, fool. Once Evelynn finds this 'map' of yours, I will release you. Until then, you will be taking up residence in my lantern." Thresh stated, bluntly.  
The glowing eyes of the soul looked at him pleadingly, but then closed.  
The transparent body began to fade away, until it was once again the small green orb.  
The orb then slowly floated towards Thresh's lantern, and moved inside it.  
Evelynn looked at the now-glowing lantern. She had seen it on the fields on justice with minion and champion 'souls' (in actuality, energy orbs that appeared so Thresh could become more powerful), but watching Thresh's abilities in real-time was quite disturbing, and actually quite.. interesting.  
"Thresh, can you teach me how to do that?" The Widowmaker asked.  
"Do what? Steal souls?" Thresh responded.  
"Yes." She said, well, more like hissed.  
"Why should i?" Thresh asked.  
Evelynn began to pose again, and Thresh cut her off.  
"None of that right now!" He barked.  
She giggled and smiled at him, "Then what?" She asked.  
Thresh thought for a moment, and snapped his fingers with an idea.  
"Evelynn, you are going to be my date tonight" he stated, a smile on his face.  
She shrugged, put her arm around his, and they began walking towards the ballroom again.

"So that's how it happened, eh?" Mordekaiser asked, pondering the situation.  
The cold stare left his eyes, and his merriment returned.  
"Well then, I apologize for my lack of faith in you, Thresh. Enjoy your evening with Miss Evelynn" The Master of Metal said, though it sounded more like an order.  
He left the two to their own devices.  
As he walked away from them, though, it occurred to him what might transpire between the two; he thought he might need to find a barf bag soon.

Hecarim arrived at the institute just in time to see Mordekaiser walking away from Thresh and Evelynn.  
the mighty centaur was dressed in the long coat from his halloween skin, while it wasn't the nicest thing someone could wear to one of these things, he thought it would be better then going with his regular appearance.  
On his back sat a rather attractive woman, wearing a white dress. Taking a closer look at it, one could see it was made out of spider silk.  
"Elise, get off now" Hecarim ordered at her.  
She draped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear.  
"Oh, but sitting on your warm back is so comfortable" she responded, and licked the side of his face.  
Hecarim reared up on his back legs, alarmed at the feeling. Elise merely giggled and hopped off.  
"You know, that's why they call you 'The pony'" she mocked him.  
"I have a horses body for legs, why else would they call me that?" He snorted.  
She began to giggle. He looked at her sternly for a moment, and then he started to chuckle himself.  
They both began to laugh. It was not a wicked laugh, but something of a more benign sound.  
Hecarim bowed, and offered his right hand to Elise's left.  
"Shall we join in the festivities?" He asked.  
She took his hand, and smiled at him.  
"Lets!" She yelled excitedly.  
They made their way into the institute.

Summoner Badger was not having a good night.  
Between losing three matches in a row, and then having his date to the party cancel on him, he was not in the best of moods.  
He sighed heavily, and looked out at the crowd.  
He could see at least fifty couples right off the bat. Sona and Mordekaiser danced a bizarre waltz, Thresh and Evelynn were speaking in a corner, Tryndamere and Ashe, Teemo and Tristana, etc.  
Then Badger's eyes caught another couple entering.  
Elise, the Spider Queen, had her hand in Hecarim's.  
His jaw dropped, and his depression increased.  
"Even the pony has a better love life than me!" He muttered to himself.  
That's when he felt something soft on the back of his neck.  
It felt like a fluffy pillow, a warm, soft, fluffy pillow.  
He turned his head around to see what it was, but he didn't see anything.  
When he turned back around, his eyes met two, large, golden ones.  
Badger's heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was.  
"Hi Badger, how are you this evening?" Ahri asked, playfully.  
Badger grinned. While Ahri wasn't one of his favorite champs, he knew of her reputation.  
He also knew that once SHE talked to YOU, there was no escape.  
Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one, Badger simply started talking to the fox girl, and accepted his fate.


	5. The Sweet Tones of Love

***AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
It has come to my attention that this story doesn't have much drama in it! I should totally do that! You know? Re-write the characters so that they act like complete morons who are unsure of their feelings, creating pointless drama regardless of what they've said and done before? Wait, I shouldn't do that? That's stupid? Hmm, I suppose it is. bahahaha. Anyways, so this is getting interesting, eh?! By the way, nothing happened with Ahri, one second she was talking to me, and the next she was tailing Vlad, who happened to be tailing Taric... eww. On the bright side, after Ahri left, I did get into an interesting conversation with Caitlyn and Vi, and WOWOWOWOW That night turned into A LOT of fun! (if you know what I mean?) I don't, please explain.  
Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, so I've noticed that I've given everyone plenty of dialoque lately, but the last time we got Sona's ideas was in chapter one, and I haven't been focusing on the relationship that started this story! So this chapter is mainly going to focus around her and Mordekaiser.  
Enjoy!  
(By the way, if you are ever fortunate enough to run into Caitlyn and Vi at a party, tell Caitlyn that her hat TOTALLY looks like something John Wayne would wear, and that Vi would TOTALLY beat Rocky Balboa in a boxing match, without her gauntlets. That'll get you places!)

FIVE MONTHS OR SO AFTER THE PARTY

Sona sat under a tree on a small hill that overlooked her country home. The sun was setting slowly, bathing Runeterra in a golden, yellowish color. She gently plucked the strings on her etwahl, it's music completing the atmosphere.  
She reflected on the past few months, and how they seemed like a fairy tale.  
One of the most feared beings in Valoran had asked her on a date, she had accepted, and now she was part of a whole new world.  
Before Mordekaiser, Sona had felt a void in her heart, left there when her etwahl killed her adoptive mother.  
Through his actions, and his sincere, kind words, he had managed to fill that void. He was unlike any man she had ever met before.  
He was not the monstrosity people had made him out to be, he was a kind, compassionate, caring man. (well, with the exception of the soul manipulation, but hey, everyone has their flaws).  
For once, Sona was actually in love. The Master of Metal was now the master of her heart.  
So lost in thought was she, that she didn't even notice the large man approach her.  
She opened her eyes, and saw two, enormous, metal gauntlets covering her vision.  
She smiled, he was here.  
"I've got you" he whispered in her ear.  
"No, I've got YOU" she responded, mentally.  
With a fast pull on her Etwahl's strings, a loud music note blared.  
Mordekaiser's arms pulled away from her, and he began to dance.  
It was rather difficult for him, because his armor inhibited much of his movement.  
When it was over, he fell to the ground, exhausted.  
"That" he panted heavily "Was uncalled for" he finished.  
Sona placed her etwahl against the tree, and crawled on top of the Master of Metal.  
Manipulating his armor, he caused all the spikes on it to recess, so that she would not be hurt.  
She watched as the metal from them pooled into his hands, as though it were water.  
The next instant, the metal reformed into a bouquet of steel flowers.  
These were made to look exactly like the flower she had given him on their first date.  
"These, my precious Sona, will last much longer than those other flowers" He said, warmly.  
She took them, and placed them gently on the ground.  
Crawling over him, she lifted off his helmet, to reveal his smiling face.  
She leaned her head in, and kissed him gently, feeling his arms wrap around her.  
She loved this man.

When Mordekaiser awoke, it was early morning.  
He quietly got out of the large bed, and commanded his armor to come to him.  
He looked down, he didn't even remember getting undressed.  
The armor dissolved and slithered silently across the carpet floor. It gently crawled on him and began to harden again, regaining it's regular, terrifying form.  
He looked down at the bed. Sona sat there, breathing calmly.  
Judging from the way the sheets clung to her, he assumed she was naked.  
He looked at her face, her beautiful, young, amazing face.  
"Goodbye, my darling, I will see you later" he whispered, and quietly made his way out of the mansion.

***AUTHOR'S INTERMISSION***  
I am just going to say that's about as perverted as this is going to get. I don't have any intention of putting 'lemonz' into this story. If you're looking for that kind of stuff, go to . I personally don't like how many of these stories just dissolve into sex fantasies (there are a few exceptions, such as Goau's stories, but those have ALOT of emotions written into them). (Although I might do a one-shot spin off of Evelynn and Thresh, I doubt it, though, maybe if I get enough requests for it). By the way, if you haven't read my 'Brotherly Bonds' story, you won't get some of the next part. For those who have, however, I might not be done with that one...  
Anyways, sorry to interrupt, but I thought that would just be an important thing to add.

BACK TO THE STORY.

IT'S MID-DAY NOW, PROBABLY ABOUT FIVE HOURS OR SO AFTER MORDEKAISER SAID GOODBYE, SORRY THAT INTERMISSION TOOK SO LONG.

Mordekaiser walked into the enormous library of the institute of war. He was here for a meeting with Olaf, Karthus, and Yorick. He had an idea for a song, but didn't want Sona here for it, it was going to be a surprise.  
Looking over at one of the larger tables, he could see a stack of dictionaries, thinking this was them, he walked over, only to see the Jackal God Nasus behind them, sleeping. From his jerking, Mordekaiser could tell he was having nightmares.  
"Oh yeah, he killed his brother, I forgot about that" Mordekaiser thought.  
Strangely enough, although Mordekaiser had watched the fight, he hadn't felt any life force leave the battlefield.  
"EPIC FORESHADOWING" a voice called out.  
"Eh?" Mordekaiser looked around.  
(Summoner Badger quickly hides behind a pillar).  
Out of the corner of his eye, the Master of Metal saw his band mates at a table, one in the cafe that the league held for those who wanted to eat/drink while reading.  
Olaf was drinking one of his usual cups of mead, Karthus was sipping tea (although Mordekaiser could see that it was just falling on the floor, not that anyone in the library had the courage to ask him to stop) and Yorick was, well, being Yorick and looking into the distance.  
"Greetings Pentakill" the Master of Metal greeted them.  
"Hello, Mordekaiser" Karthus answered politely.  
*BURP* Was Olaf's response.  
"Hey Mord. Need some graves dug again today?" Yorick asked.  
"No, Yorick, thank you anyways" Pain's Paladin responded.  
"Why did you call us here, Mordekaiser?" Karthus asked.  
"I have come here with the intention of writing a song for Miss Buvelle- Sona" Mordekaiser responded.  
Olaf put down his cup and laughed heartily, prompting a loud 'SHHH' from the librarian in the corner.  
Olaf quietly stood up, and, using his right arm, promptly threw his chair at the librarian. He then proceeded to steal Teemo's chair, and, when the Yordle protested, kicked the little rat through the roof.  
FUCK YOU TEEMO.  
Sitting back down, Olaf looked at Mordekaiser.  
"To impress the lass, you must sing her a ballad of triumph. Speak of the beasts whose hearts you have cut out, the warriors you have brought to their knees, and the glorious battles you have won" He exclaimed.  
This prompted a loud 'SHHH' from Nasus, whom Olaf had woken up.  
There was no chair throwing this time, and Olaf quieted down immediately.  
"I disagree, Olaf, I think it should be a song about the funeral you will have for her when she is gone" Yorick said, bluntly.  
Karthus slapped his head, and looked at the metal man standing before them.  
"I believe they are both wrong" He stated.  
"I agree" Mordekaiser responded.  
"Well, screw ye both, I'm going to go 'pillaging' with Sejuani, if you catch my drift" Olaf said, smugly.  
"Ha!" a voice called out.  
The members of Pentakill looked around.  
Summoner Badger hid behind another pillar.  
"Well goodbye comrades, good luck with your song" Olaf said, and got up.  
Mordekaiser watched Olaf. The warrior walked over to a pillar, then moved behind it.  
A loud "OW! OH GOD WHY!" was heard.  
Olaf walked out from behind the pillar and out of the library, Summoner Badger fell into view, on the ground in the fettle position with his hands over his nether regions.  
Mordekaiser shrugged and looked back to his band mates.  
Karthus seemed like the only one who was interested in helping write the song.  
"Well, Karthus, shall we get to work?" Mordekaiser asked.

Sona was awoken by the sound of loud screaming. A tan colored ball of fur wearing a green hat fell through her roof.  
He stood up, and brushed himself off.  
"Teemo?!" Sona asked, mentally.  
"Good morning, Miss Buvelle" He said.  
He stared at her for a moment, and a small trickle of blood came out of his nose.  
Sona realized she was naked.  
Blushing heavily, she covered herself up.  
"What the hell happened to you?!" She asked.  
"Olaf punted me through the library's roof" he explained.  
"Good..." Sona thought.  
"Yeah, I have no idea why. He was at the library with the rest of Pentakill, and stole my chair and-" Teemo went on rambling, but Sona stopped listening  
"Pentakill met without me? Even Mordekaiser? I wonder what's going on, and why they didn't think to invite me?" She thought.  
Teemo was still talking when she came back to reality. She was about to say something to him again mentally, but then images of what he had seen of her large bust flashed across his mind.  
Agitated, Sona moved her foot back, and punted the little rodent through her roof, making another large hole.  
FUCK YOU AGAIN, TEEMO.  
Getting dressed quickly, Sona made her way to the library at the institute. Luckily for her, she had a small portal in her living room that brought her to her quarters at the institute.  
She floated quickly through the hallways, and watched as Olaf walked through the library's doors.  
"Ah! Sona! Hello lass!" Olaf said.  
Sona looked at him, agitated, but greeted him anyways.  
She began to walk towards the library, but Olaf stopped her.  
"I wouldn't go in there right now, Sona, Mordekaiser and Karthus are discussing important matters" He said with a smile.  
"Does it involve me?" Sona asked, telepathically.  
"Yes, and I must say, it's quite surprising stuff. The Master of Metal wanted some advice about something, although I am honor bound not to tell-" Olaf began.  
Sona just looked at him, then attempted to read his mind. To her surprise, she found that all she could see was raging tidal waves.  
"Sorry lass, Lofkar has no mages, therefore we must be sure we cannot be controlled by those from other countries" He said, his smile never leaving.  
Sona pouted, and began to float away from the library.  
Olaf walked with her, but then looked in shock as Sona darted back around, and rushed through the library's doors.  
"Damn juking" Olaf thought, and went on his way.

Sona bursted through the library's doors, furious, when his voice filled her ears.  
"DAMNET, WHAT RHYMES WITH MARRY ME?!" Mordekaiser boomed in anger.  
She gasped loudly, prompting a stare from everyone in the room.  
Mordekaiser looked up from the dictionary before him, and his eyes widened.  
"Well..." Karthus said  
"Ooh" Lux and Ezreal chimed.  
"Yeah. Ok" Rammus said.  
Sona floated towards Morekaiser, silent.  
He walked towards her, his gaze unmoving.  
She floated up so that she could look him directly in the eyess  
She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She just looked at him with a smile and tears in the corners of her eyes.  
Mordekaiser looked at her, as though deep in thought, and fell to a knee.  
Opening his hand, she watched as a small, red band formed, more metal streamed to it, and small golden inscriptions appeared.  
Finally, several small diamonds appeared on the now complete ring.  
"Sona Buvelle" Mordekaiser stammered.  
They looked at eachother for what seemed like eternity.  
"OH JUST ASK THE QUESTION!" Badger yelled, still in pain.  
"Will you become a queen of the Shadow Isles..." Mordekaiser started  
Sona remained speechless.  
"By marrying me?" The Master of Metal finished.  
Sona looked at him, happiness overwhelmed her, her body felt amazing.  
"OH I WANNA HEAR THIS!" Badger yelled, and threw a yellow orb of energy at her.  
Sona felt the same feeling in her throat she had when she had her judgement.  
For the second time in her life, she spoke, or, rather, choaked out through tears.  
"Yes, Mordekaiser, Yes I will become your queen".  
The library erupted into an enormous amount of applause and cheers.  
"Good, that means we don't have to write this dumb song" Karthus mumbled.


	6. A Wedding Fit for the Shadow Isles

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
How about that proposal huh?! I can't believe that I got to see that in person! (By the way, Olaf's kick hurt ALOT, but i'm okay now, though I will never get over the trauma I experienced). Anyways, this is the part where the wedding goes by smoothly, everyone's happy and cheerful, then BANG! A woman runs in screaming, carrying a baby and yelling "MORDEKAISER! YOU ARE THE FATHER!" ...? Ok, no, maybe not. But how about the first part, huh? Let's see how happy and cheerful I can make this.  
On a side note, never destroy anything from 'sinful succulence', y'know, Morgana's bakery? Just don't do it.

Thresh scurried this way and that, directing his various minions on how to clean the prison. All about him, various shades scrubbed the walls, floors, and even ceilings.  
"What else, mortal, do you think would be appropriate?" Thresh asked one soul that floated next to him.  
This was the soul of the Demacian noble whom had killed himself at the ball. Thresh had intended to release him once Evelynn found her map (she did, her client ended up not paying for it, then she killed him and took all of his money. Simple, brutal, easy underworld stuff), but when he found out about the wedding, he decided to hold on to him a little while longer.  
"You should try to set up better lighting in here, in looks dreadful, dreary, and unwelcoming" a soft voice came up behind him.  
"Evelynn, my darling, I'm so glad you've come to add a woman's touch to this place" Thresh beamed.  
Their relationship was, well, strange. It appeared as though the Widowmaker was interested in the Chain Warden, and Thresh seemed to reciprocate, but they hadn't gone past anything but mild flirts, and occasional nicknames.  
Thresh was immortal, there was no such thing as 'fast relationships' for him, he was unsure of how Evelynn felt about it, though.  
Deciding to dissolve such thoughts, he took her hands in his own, and smiled.  
She smiled back at him, and then her face took on a surprised look.  
Her smile returned, however, and she vanished.  
two seconds later, she materialized again, carrying a squirming sack.  
"This is positively preposterous!" Thresh could hear a squeaky voice from the sack say.  
Evelynn opened the sack and turned it over, and out popped a short being with a large affro and mustache.  
"Heimerdinger?! A brilliant idea! He can install the lighting we need!" Thresh beamed.  
Standing up and brushing himself off, Heimerdinger looked around.  
He was surrounded by grisly ghouls and souls, a gleeful, spectral chain warden, and a skimpy clothed blue woman.  
He sighed, "Why oh why did I ever decide to involve myself with the league" he bemused.

THREE DAYS LATER

Between Heimerdinger's amazing job with the lighting of the prison (not a single dark corner!) the ghouls and ghosts cleaning the walls (they had never shined brighter!) and the demacian's wedding party expertise, the prison had been converted into a perfect place to have a party.  
Thresh looked at the soul of the demacian, about to do something he had never done before.  
"Demacian, you have earned my respect through your defiance in death, and your usefulness, though it was forced. You may go to your precious afterlife now, I release you" Thresh hissed.  
The green soul of the man began to glow, and it turned from green to white.  
Thresh thought he could hear a 'thank you' as the soul began to disappear from this plane.  
"Wait, there is one last thing" Thresh stammered, quickly.  
He approached the soul, and whispered to it.  
The soul hovered for a moment, and then disappeared.  
As he stood there for a moment, he felt two arms wrap around him, and a voice whisper in his ear.  
"My, my, Thresh the Chain Warden isn't so bad after all.." Evelynn whispered.  
Had this been anyone else, Thresh wouldn't have waited a second in flaying them.  
It occurred to him that he hadn't flayed anyone recently, actually.  
Was Evelynn causing this change in him?  
The dark part of himself that was sustained through the pain he gave his victims was being filled by something else, something he had never felt before.  
"She's talking to me... AND I CARE?! WHAT IS THE DEAL!?" Thresh thought to himself.

Mordekaiser and Sona's wedding day was unlike any ever seen in the shadow isles, there hadn't been that many living that land in nearly a millennia.  
The guests sat themselves, many of them champions of the league.  
from behind a curtain, Mordekaiser could make out several familiar faces, actually, it looked like most of the league was here.  
He looked down at himself, he was dressed in his best armor. As a lord of the Shadow Isles, it was only appropriate that he looked his absolute best.  
(Yes, it's The Lord Mordekaiser skin armor).  
"You look well, Mordekaiser" Thresh stated.  
Mordekaiser looked at the specter and laughed.  
Thresh was dressed in a suit and tie, which had long since lost it's shine.  
Only fitting that Thresh would wear an ancient suit, still, at least it was better than his normal apparel.  
"What is so funny?" The Chain Warden asked.  
"Your choice of garb" Mordekaiser chuckled.  
"Come now, Mordekaiser, I think he looks rather dapper" Evelynn materialized into view.  
She was dressed in a white dress that stopped right before her knees, and slightly above her breasts, revealing most of her cleavage.  
A white flower was positioned nicely in her fair.  
"As do you, my dear" Thresh said, and nuzzled his spectral face on her cheek.  
It took most of Mordekaiser's willpower to not gag at the thoughts that crossed his mind.  
He was going to make a comment when he heard a trumpet, and a loud yell from Olaf.  
"SHE'S HERE" the berserker boomed.  
Several champions got up and walked through the main entrance of the building.  
Watching them, Mordekaiser didn't notice a panting Hecarim materialize through the walls.  
Being half horse, it was difficult for the centaur to dress in regular apparel. He had worn his Reaper armor for this occasion.  
He too, was a lord of the Shadow Isles, and had to look the part.  
"Mordekaiser" he said through panted breaths.  
"Yes, Hecarim?" The Master of Metal turned in surprise.  
"You are a very fortunate man" Hecarim panted, and regained his composure.  
That's when the music began to play.

Mordekaiser stood at the altar that had been carried here by Thresh's minions. To his left stood Hecarim, and Olaf.  
To his right, floated Karthus, and stood Sarah Fortune with Elise.  
Mordekaiser smirked, this was the strangest wedding party he had ever heard of.  
In the front seats sat Thresh with his arm around Evelynn. No one sat near them, not that Mordekaiser was surprised.  
At that moment, the entrance opened again, and several armed Noxians and Demacians walked in, amongst them were Jarvan IV, Jericho Swain, Xin Zhao, Darius, Shyvanna, Draven, Garen, and Katarina.  
Mordekaiser was amazed that these people could put aside their differences for this occasion, it was quite the spectacle.  
He was not nearly as amazed by this sight, as the sight that he saw next.  
The hardened warriors took their seats, and the music began a new song.  
Silently, a blue haired woman floated towards the altar. She was wearing a white dress with gold trim, with intricate gold markings up and down the sides. She wore a small, golden tiara and a thin, white veil.

Sona floated towards the large, white altar. Standing in front of it was Karthus. To Karthus's right were Elise and Evelynn, and to his left were here beloved, Olaf, and Hecarim.  
All around her were various friends, companions, and nobles whom she associated with. She hadn't felt this much love in a long time.  
She couldn't believe what was happening, she was so happy, she wanted to cry.  
She approrached the altar, holding the arm of the champion known as Zilean.  
Zilean had been like a father to her. When she first entered the institute, she didn't know anyone. Zilean, being kind and grandfatherly to everyone, had approached her and spoke to her. He apparently was quite skilled in telepathy, a fact not many know about.  
It was he who taught her how to do so.  
She held back her tears of joy, took a deep breath, and floated towards the altar faster.

"I should have guessed, Sona has spoken about Zilean as a surrogate farther to her" Mordekaiser thought.  
The two floated up together, and Zilean began to pass Sona's hand to the Master of Metal.  
Mordekaiser felt a presence tug at his mind, it was not Sona's but something different.  
"Hello?" Mordekaiser asked, mentally.  
Zilean's voice rang in his head;  
"If you do anything that hurts this girl, be it physically or emotionally, I will send you into a time warp in which reality ceases to exist. It will be never ending hell" The old man messaged him.  
In the real world, Zilean smiled through his thick beard, and finished passing the girl's hand to the Master of Metal's.  
Mordekaiser sent a message back.  
"If anything happens to her because of me, I will deserve such punishment" Mordekaiser responded.  
Zilean smiled warmly, content with his answer, and sat down with the other guests.  
Karthus began to speak, but Thresh interupted him.  
"Wait" Thresh said, getting up.  
Mordekaiser shot him a dirty look, but Thresh flashed a smile.  
Turning to face the crowd, Thresh began to speak.  
"Friends and companions of Sona and Mordekaiser, I feel truly privileged to be a part of this event, and, as such, I have gotten the couple a gift." Thresh began.  
"Gifts can wait until later, Thresh" Mordekaiser said, agitated.  
The specter looked at the Master of Metal. "Not this one, not for her" Thresh said.  
He turned back to the crowd.  
"As you may know, Sona and Mordekaiser do not have any living family to attend this ceremony. From what I understand of these events, this is very sad indeed" Thresh stated.  
Mordekaiser's agitation changed to curiosity, and Sona just started awkwardly at Thresh.  
"I thought there was someone who would very much like to see this, so I asked them to join us" Thresh finished.  
Holding up his lantern, it began to glow a bright, white color, and out floated out a soul, unlike any ever seen on the Shadow Isles.

Sona gasped as the soul began to take shape, as did the audience.  
"Sona, my darling, you look gorgeous!" Lestara Buvelle exclaimed.  
The nobles who knew her in life stood up, amazed at what they were seeing.  
Sona covered her mouth, gasping.  
The ethereal woman walked up to her adoptive daughter, and embraced her.  
Sona could not hold her tears back, and she began to cry heavily.  
Sympathetic and happy gazes from around the room watched the joyous spectacle before them.  
"Now now dear, you'll ruin your makeup, and this nice young man wants his bride to look her best" the spirit said, wiping the tears from her adoptive daughter's face.  
Sona nodded, and whiped her face on her sleeve.  
"Now, I'm going to go sit by that nice spirit in the old suit, and I'll talk to you after the ceremony" Lestara finished, and sat by Evelynn.  
"That will be all, Thresh said, and sat next to his companion and temporary guest.  
The guests erupted in applause.  
Waiting for the noise to die down, Karthus began to speak.  
Mordekaiser and Sona couldn't hear him, though.  
They were too busy looking into eachother's eyes, happiness overwhelming them both.

...  
THE RECEPTION.

Mordekaiser sat at a large table, listening to Olaf's drunken banter.  
He laughed to himself, every party needed a drunk, and even his was no exception.  
"Perhaps I should have made Hecarim my best man..." he thought.  
He looked over to Sona, who was having a mental conversation with her mother.  
He was so happy for her, he was so glad that her mother was able to see her get married.  
So lost was he in thought that he failed to notice Thresh walking over.  
"I hope that was an appropriate gift, I know so little about these things" The Specter said.  
Mordekaiser snapped out of his trance and looked at the Chain Warden.  
Extending his arm out, he took Thresh's hand in his own, and shook it.  
"Thank you, Thresh, I don't think a better gift for Sona is possible" He said.  
Thresh looked genuinely surprised with Mordekaiser's gratitude, but then smiled.  
"I didn't do anything, I merely asked the soul of that Demacian if he knew any Buvelles. He said he did, and I asked him if he'd request some of them to join us for the occasion. It was completely up to Lestara as to whether or not she wanted to come back to our plane of existence" Thresh explained.  
Mordekaiser basically tuned out at "buvelles", but he said thank you to Thresh anyways.  
The Chain Warden nodded, and moved back towards his date. Sona hugged her mother, and came to Mordekaiser's side.  
He felt the warm prodding at his mind, and welcomed his beloved inside.  
"Did you know about this, my love?" She asked him.  
"I did not, Thresh did this out of sheer good will" he replied.  
Sona looked at the grisly specter in a new light.  
"Did you know he was capable of such feats?" she inquired.  
"No, I always thought he was too selfish" the Master of Metal answered.  
He paused, and thought for a moment.  
"Perhaps Evelynn has changed him" he said, slyly.  
Sona giggled her silent laugh and hugged his arm.

"GaTHeR ROUND everyONE, It's TIME for the BEST MAN TO GIVE HIS speech" Olaf yelled, merrily.  
Laughter could be heard around the room, everyone was used to Olaf's antics with alcohol at this point; a sober Olaf was a strange Olaf.  
The only one who looked unamused was Sejuani, who stared icy glares at him from across the room.  
"What... What can... WHAT CAN I SAY ABOUT MORDEKAISER?!" Olaf began.  
Mordekaiser slapped his face with his hand; "Oh god.." he mumbled.  
"This SON of A BITCH PLAYS guiTAR bet'r than AnYONE of you panzees" the viking continued.  
Mordekaiser filled with dread, and awaited Olaf's incoming words of idiocy.  
Suddenly, a lightning bolt cracked through a window, and struck Olaf. He immediately stood straight, and fixed the suit he was wearing.  
"However, Mordekaiser is much more than a musician. He is not only a band member to Yorick, Karthus, Sona and I, he is a great warrior, and an excellent comrade. Being mates with Mordekaiser is grand and amazing, and I wish half of my crew on my longboat were as hearty and strong in battle."  
The rest of the room looked at him, amazed.  
"So, to you, Sona, who would also make a valuable shield maiden on my boat, I wish you a happy life with this mate of mine, may fortune favor you, and the gods bless you for the rest of your lives" the viking finished.  
The guests erupted in applause at the warrior, no one knew he was able to speak with such passion.  
That's when RAGNAROK ended, and Olaf seemed dazed. He fell forwards, and, before anyone could catch him, fell flat into the wedding cake.  
The room went silent, looking at the collapsed viking lying facedown in a mixture of cake and icing, when a laugh was heard.  
A dark, low, rumbling laugh.  
Mordekaiser couldn't contain himself, he laughed harder than he had laughed in a long time.  
Sona looked upset, but then Olaf lifted his head.  
His face and beard were covered in cake, so much so that it was hard to see any of his features.  
Her etwahl played a joyous sound of bells ringing, and she too began to laugh silently.  
The entire room continued to laugh, with the exceptions of Sejuani and Morgana, who glared at the hammered warrior.  
It was a joyous celebration.

After the wedding party was over, there was one last thing to do.  
Mordekaiser and Sona were going to Ionia on vacation together, and had to say their goodbyes.  
The first one was from Sona to her mother. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged Lestara tight, communicating to her how much she loved her.  
The older Buvelle had helped stifle some sobs and returned her daughter's embrace, and said she had forgiven her for what happened.  
The next was from Mordekaiser to Thresh.  
"Thresh, you did a good thing today, I am taking this as a personal favor. After discussing with Hecarim, we are choosing to upgrade your status in the Shadow Isles hierarchy" the Master of Metal boomed.  
Thresh blinked.  
"Lord Thresh, I like the sound of that" The specter grinned in appreciation.  
After more goodbyes, the couple made their way to the carriage that awaited them.  
Who was this carriage hooked up to, you ask?  
Oh come on, you know..  
YOU GUESSED IT.  
Hecarim just pouted and stomped his hoof.  
As they were about to close the carriage door, Sona stopped Mordekaiser.  
Out from her dress, she took the bouquet of metal flowers he had given her.  
She looked at him, and he nodded.  
Rearing her arm back, she tossed the flowers into the crowd.  
Men and women alike reached for the masterpiece of metal, the women because it might mean they were the next to be married, the men because THOSE THINGS ARE MADE OF GOLD.  
The flowers disappeared from view, only to reappear the next second in the hands of a certain blue woman with pink, spiky hair.  
Evelynn looked at Thresh and blushed.  
Thresh looked at her and blinked.  
Evelynn looked at Thresh, and struck quick pose.  
Thresh blinked in surprise and nodded his head.  
Evelynn laughed, she was getting somewhere with the idiot after all.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
I feel so bad I missed the wedding! I was doing... things... with Caitlyn and Vi.  
NO NOT THOSE SORT OF THINGS YOU PERVERTS.  
God apparently, as a man, I'm supposed to carry the bags, even though Vi is like, six times stronger than me. Oh well, I suppose I had a fun time.  
Well, that concludes the story of Sona and Mordekaiser.  
I know what you're thinking; "WHAT?! HONEYBADGER! NO! DO NOT END THIS STORY! WHAT HAPPENS TO THRESH AND EVELYNN?! HECARIM AND ELISE?! OLAF AFTER MORGANA AND SEJUANI ARE DONE WITH HIM?!  
Well, those are still going to continue, and I suppose I should say that Morde and Sona's story is only concluded FOR NOW.  
Frankly, I'm running low on ideas on those two, and I think this was a very good way to end their story.  
This was the last big chapter for 'Metal Music', the only thing left is the epilogue.  
I will be continuing Thresh and Evelynn's story in a new title...  
I have no idea what to title it.  
So here's an idea! I'll make this a contest!  
Either add me on league (username HoneyBadgerDC) or message me here on fanfiction (you know my username, duh), and send me your title.  
The person who's title wins not only gets me to use their title, but will be included in the story, as well as receive 1380 RIOT POINTS. WOOO.  
Seems like a good deal, eh?  
Also, anyone who adds me on league is welcome to play with me anytime, provided I am not busy (writing, working, petting the dog, eating sammiches, etc.)  
Thanks for reading 'Metal Music', PEACE!


	7. Epilogue

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Well, Metal Music is concluded, but I figure I shouldn't make it so drawl.  
To finish up the stories of characters I'm done with;  
Mordekaiser and Sona enjoyed their honeymoon in Ionia, they actually ended up staying there for three months (the league was so pissed that they didn't respond to summonings, but hey, no one wants to tick off the Master of Metal).  
After it was over, the Masters of Metal and Music left the league to focus solely on their music careers, Pentakill became larger then ever, and the days were happy.  
Five, long, happy years after their marriage began, Sona became pregnant. You would not believe how funny Mordekaiser's reaction was when he found out it was triplets.  
Their first child, a boy, was born with a natural ability to manipulate metal.  
Their second child, a girl, was born mute, with a strange instrument materializing in her bedroom when they took her home.  
Their third child, another boy, was born without any special abilities from his parents, with the exception of one; blatant, magical power.  
He eventually became the high counselor of the league.  
In the end, Mordekaiser and Sona's lives together were happy and trouble free, and they died in eachothers arms at extreme old age.  
Morgana ended up attacking Olaf after he destroyed her cake, but, turns out, Olaf is quite the charmer, and ended up getting with the fallen angel, thus becoming the father of Valkryes on Valoran.  
While i didn't mention her in the story, I should mention that Kayle stopped being a hardass when she became an aunt, and ended up reconciling most of her issues with Morgana.  
Sejuani, who was tired of Olaf's drunken antics, went back to the Freljord and continued to quarrel with Ashe for years, although she eventually agreed to co-rule when the archer managed to fight her to a stalemate, bear handed.  
Karthus continued with the league for years, until he was killed in a hexplosion accident by ziggs. He then decided that he would also join Mordekaiser and Sona completely in their music ideas, as he was tired of dying due to league accidents all the time.  
Yorick dug graves, fought league matches, and rocked with Pentakill for years, until one day he vanished off runeterra. When fans questioned what happened to Mordekaiser, he had told them "Yorick has moved on and found the peace he needed. We, his friends, helped him achieve it, and we are happy we were able to help. He will be missed".  
Teemo ended up becoming an astronaut, as he learned that he was really good at being sent into the sky by people. Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths, decided to join him on this, and promptly kicked the little bastard into the atmosphere.  
Using his Anchor, Nautilus grabbed Teemo and flew with him. They ended up discovering all kinds of stuff in space (Well, Nautilus did, anyways, he never realized that Teemo had died of suffocation and freezing within the first two minutes of their trip (Nautilus's kick shattered his helmet).  
FUCK YOU TEEMO.  
Vladimir was heartbroken when he found out that Taric was actually straight, and was dating Janna. Weirdly enough, he ended up in this weird relationship with Ezreal and Lux, bleeeehhkkkk.  
As to Hecarim and Elise, Thresh and Evelynn, their stories are not going to be wrapped up so easily.  
After the wedding between Mordekaiser and Sona, Evelynn continued to help Thresh understand innuendos and 'suggestions', as you will read in my next story.  
Elise and Hecarim ended up leaving the league and traveling Valoran, well, Hecarim travelled, Elise rode on his back. Their story will also be continued.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Summoner Badger continued to harass every champion he worked with, no one ever really got over that creepy smile and stare, except Vi and Caitlyn, who he was seen with ALOT. His antics will be continued in his own story, 'The Adventures of a Summoner who fails to understand personal space". Okay, maybe that's too long, how about "The Adventures of Badger". Hmm, no, but I'll think of something that works!  
Thank you so much for reading 'Metal Music'. This was my first major project, and I'm glad I was able to bring happiness to my readers.  
Stay tuned for my next stories, and keep an eye out for me on league! If you're on the NA server, you'll probably see me around ;)  
-HoneyBadgerDC


End file.
